Broken Wings
by vampyremiyu
Summary: A follow up to "Hot Chocolate and Strawberry Cake" and "Kinks in the Chain". The twin's mourn the loss of loved ones, but can they survive a world that's crashing down around them? Implied yaoi content. Kaoru x Hikaru


BROKEN WINGS  
An Ouran High School Host Club fanfic

Written by Miyu, Vampire Princess

AUTHOR'S NOTE: A follow up to my stories "Hot Chocolate and Strawberry Cake," and "Kinks in the Chain." The twins' world is coming unraveled. Mori + Haruhi implied. WARNING for YAOI content (mostly implied) and possible SPOILERS. Told from the twins' points of view. A Standard Disclaimer follows the story.

--

--KAORU--

I've never seen him so upset. So in need of attention. His world's fallen apart. His heart is coming unraveled. I'm glad he's come to me for comfort.

Even if I'm as upset as he is.

How could she do this? To him?!

"Do that again, Kaoru..."

To me...?

"You mean this?"

"Yessss..."

Perhaps I should be angrier. I was the one who fell in love with her first. Well, realized it first at any rate. But then I pushed those feelings aside for my brother. Helped him to realize that he was in love, too.

Now, I wish I hadn't.

I was true to myself in the end. I told her how I felt. Told her how much she meant to me. That's all that mattered to me at the time. While I would have been happy with her, I wanted Hikaru to be happy, too. I realized then that we can't be together forever. Not like we had been. It was a "grown up" moment for me. A moment of maturity.

"AH! Whoa!"

And I'd do it over again.

"Am I hurting you, Hikaru?"

"N-no. I just wasn't expecting that."

"How about this?"

"Good...AH!"

Even if it means hurting you again, Hikaru.

It's selfish of me, I know. The world is closing in on him and all I truly care about is myself. It feels odd, this change. This...growing up. I'm not sure I want to continue.

"Better?"

"Mm-hmm."

Most of all, I don't want to lose my twin.

Hikaru's so lost and fragile at this point. Love is still new to him. He doesn't know how to handle the situation. He holds it in until he can't hold it any longer. And when he finally lashed out... He hurt Haruhi with words. Such ugly words. Hurt Mori-sempai with silence. Even when he wanted to talk (and Mori doesn't talk much). And myself with a few sucker punches. He's got a mean right hook. I know he regrets it now -- hurting everyone -- but he still doesn't know what to do next.

I don't know what to do next.

"I think you're ready now, Hikaru."

"Please, Kaoru... Please..."

I carry as much blame as anyone else. I don't want to see anyone hurt. I want Mori-sempai and Haruhi to be happy. I want Hikaru to be happy. I want to help them all be happy.

"It's...tighter than before."

"I can handle it."

This is all I know what to do at the moment. To be here for Hikaru. To help ease his pain. Touch him. Share myself with him. Show him he is loved. To be joined as we've always been.

"Gods, Hikaru..."

"I feel like I'm going to explode."

To keep him with me.

"Tell me --huff-- if I hurt you."

A sigh. "Feels...too good...to hurt, K-Kaoru!"

To help ease my own pain.

"I'm moving now."

"Not so...AH! Fast!"

I need you, Hikaru. I need you with me. I can't lose you both. I'm not that strong.

"Faster?"

A sob. "N-not yet..."

I'm not ready.

A pause. "Hikaru?"

"Don't want...to end yet. pant Not yet, Kaoru."

I'm sorry, my brother. But this is all I can do.

"I'll hold on as long as I can."

"O-o-o-kay."

I'm here for you. Don't give up.

"I love you, Hikaru."

Please...don't leave me.

--

--HIKARU--

I liked it when the world was small. When there was just my brother and me. All we needed was each other. We didn't need anyone else. We didn't need to grow up.

And then SHE came along.

She changed everything. Not intentionally mind you. At least, I don't think so. It just...happened. And we let it happen! Slowly at first, then more gradually. It's all a part of growing up, right?

That's what Kaoru had said.

He loved her too, but stepped aside. He placed my happiness before his own. I hated him for that. Very briefly. But now I love him more. I respect him more. I'm the oldest, yet he's growing up faster than me.

Damn you Haruhi Fujioka for broadening my world. Damn you for being my friend. Damn you for making me love you.

And damn me for not being able to get over you.

"Deeper, Kaoru... Please."

"I'm pushing as hard as I can."

I loved her. Love her still. How could she do this to me? Does she not care? Am I not worthy?

"AH! Not so tight!"

"You're bigger than I remember, Hikaru. Bigger than me."

The feel of Kaoru's hands on my flesh -- pushing, pulling, squeezing -- aren't as comforting as I want. Need. There's so much anger inside me, I'm boiling over. Even an impending orgasm holds little comfort.

A groan. "Deeper... Harder..."

A moaned response, "Trying...to hold...on..."

Takashi Morinozuka is as much to blame as Haruhi. Mori-sempai. I went to him for help. I trusted him with my new feelings. Trusted him to help me figure things out. Trusted him...not to interfere.

And now, he's with her.

Stupid, stupid, Hikaru! What were you thinking?!

"A little...longer..."

"Almost --pant-- there."

I'm not sure how much more of this I can take. This pain in my heart. Am I that much of a failure? Am I not good enough for anyone?

Am I not good enough for you, Kaoru?

"Hikaru...I..."

"I'm gonna... Oh, Kaoru..."

Are you with me out of pity? Out of guilt? I know you blame yourself. That you're hurting too. Please...just be with me.

"I can't...hold..."

"Come with me. gasp Come...AH!"

Love me.

"Gods... That was..."

"Hold me, Kaoru. Please"

"I'm not going anywhere."

Never let me go.

"Tell me you love me again, Kaoru."

A kiss is pressed to my shoulder. "I love you, Hikaru."

I can't lose you, too. I just can't.

"Do you mean it?"

He hugs me from behind, a tight embrace that steals my breath away. "Of course, Hikaru."

I smile, a small twitch of the lips. "I love you, too, Kaoru."

I want to stay like this forever. Basking in his warmth. His love. Why should things have to change? Where's it written? Let the world crumble as long as I can stay with my brother.

My twin.

The only one I have to love.

"Hikaru..."

"Don't let me go, Kaoru."

"Never."

"Promise?"

There's no more need to grow up now.

"I promise."

None what so ever.

--FIN--

DISCLAIMER:  
Ouran High School Host Club is a brilliant piece of work by creator Bisco Hatori. Originally published in 2003 by HAKUSENSHA, Inc., Tokyo, Japan, this masterpiece is being translated and published by VIZ Media for fans in America and Canada. I do not own a single piece of the characters used in this story. They were kidnapped and used here without permission.


End file.
